A computer system is available in which a plurality of nodes are coupled with each other by a network topology such as a Torus network, a Mesh network or a Ring network and transmission and reception of a packet between nodes is performed by multi-hop communication. As a related prior art, for example, a technology is available in which a residence time period over a plurality of nodes of a communication network including a synchronization architecture of the transparent clock base is monitored. Further, for example, a technology is available in which the number of mobile stations in which data to be transmitted exist in a transmission buffer is calculated and acceptance of a new call is performed on the basis of the number of mobile stations.
As an example of a prior art, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-507896 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/087846 are known.